All Charges Are Cleared
by Firelady Mali Weasley
Summary: When the Ministry of Magic decides to make a fresh start and erase all the blood statuses, will a certain Slytherin acknowledge his pull for a certain Gryffindor? Rated T for mentions, and cursing. I might change the rating to M for some lemon later.
1. Nothing New

**_All Charges Are Cleared_**

**_Hi, This is my first Fanfic that I've made about HP, and I can use the critisism if you throw some at me, but I really hope you like this Dramione. ;D Tell me what you think! This is the sixth year, by the way, before the Lavender Brown mess._**

Ch. 1: Nothing New

Hermione's POV "Wake up, Ron! Wake up!" I screamed.  
_Really, boys can be such gits when they want to. _

I sighed as Ron groaned, said "Get irr off.." turned, and resumed slumbering.  
I saw a box under his bed that said "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" in fancy writing.  
I sighed again. "Ron, I don't want to have to do this, but if you don't get up this instant.."  
He didn't turn over.

I stuck a candy in my mouth and chewed. It tasted a lot like butterbeer.  
When I opened my mouth again, I let out a loud roar much like a lion's.  
Everyone in the Boy's dormitory was startled.

"What in bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron yelled, his face flushed, holding the blankets over himself.

"I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is almost over; and it's almost time for Potions." I said, casually flipping my hair and walking down the stairs.

I heard him jump out of bed and exclaim "Shit!".  
With a smirk, I ran down to the common room and sat on the loveseat, waiting for the boys to come down. I heard thunderous footsteps coming down the staircase, and saw Harry and Ron with their ties crooked, their robes fastened to the wrong buttons, and their vests backwards.

Breakfast hasn't started yet; And it's Saturday.

****************  
"I mean, REALLY, Hermione! Why'd you do that?" Ron griped as he walked down the stairs again, wearing normal clothes.

"It's amusing to see what you would do for food!" I laughed as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"Just, promise us you won't do that again." Harry spoke up and laughed along with me.

"Alright, I won't!" My sides were starting to hurt from the laughter. "I couldn't help it though; We ALL know that Ron is like Garfield on a Monday when it comes to waking up!"

Ron looked mockingly appalled. "You mean it? Well, at least I don't have the HAIR of Garfield in the morning!"

"You mean you've never seen the similarity of his hair color and yours?" I replied, with the same tone. We all laughed uncontrollably.

Then, of all people, Draco Malfoy and his posse came walking up.  
"Laughing at Weasley's poor blood status? I'll laugh along on that one," Draco smirked and subtly glanced at me. Then he did something crazy. He winked. At me!

Letting his attention wander back to Ron, he continued. "Blood traitor."  
He sneered and walked away.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom." I mumbled, and ran away from Harry and Ron.

Turning the corner, I saw Professor Snape slap Draco across the face.

**_;D Sorry so short! But I'm posting Ch. 2 today too! Review please!_**


	2. Secrets

**All Charges Are Cleared**

_**OHMYGODD! I actually got reviews! Thank y'all! Here's Ch. 2! The italics are Hermione or Draco's thoughts.**_

* * *

Draco's POV

I touch my face as the blood rushes to it. "What the hell did you do that for?" I say, pissed off.  
"You promised not to tell anyone yet." Snape hissed.  
"I didn't say a bloody thing! I just overheard them talking about it!" I growled and put on my poker face.  
"That's a lie and we both know it." He glared icily at me.  
"Well they have no idea, I do it normally, so just leave me alone!" I start to walk off.  
Snape grabs my arm and hisses in my ear, "Say nothing else. We are being watched."

I jerk my arm out of his grip and stalk off.

"Oh, and ten points from Slytherin for cursing in the presence of a professor." He says over his shoulder.  
_Damn teacher._

Hermione's POV

What does it mean? What are they talking about? I pause and hear Snape whisper, "We are being watched." Oh, fuck. Run, run, run! I finally reach the Gryffindor Common Room, panting and out of breath. "Twinkle faeries." I say, wheezing.  
The door swings open to reveal Harry pacing, and Ron sitting on the couch.

"HERMIONE! Where have you been? Did Malfoy hurt you?" Harry and Ron run up to me and crush me with a bear hug. "C-can't breathe-" I stutter, they release me at once.  
"s-Snape slapped him-" I manage to get out.  
"Serves him right, calling Ron a blood traitor. And all the times he's called you a Mudblood!" Harry's eyes blaze and shoot daggers.  
"I know.. But it sounded serious! Can we go talk to Dumbledore? Just to be sure?" I plead with everything in me. "Harry..." Ron starts.  
"Please! I. Need. To. Know." I practically scream with frustration.  
"Fine, 'Mione. We'll go talk to Dumbledore after dinner." Ron says, not giving Harry a chance to argue. "Traitor." Harry sticks his tongue out at Ron.  
Ron returns the gesture, then says "Of the bloodiest sort." and grins at me.

_Do I know how to get my way or what?_

* * *

_**Haha! Cliffies, cliffies, cliffies! Yay! I like torturing people. Me: Oh No!**_  
__

_**REVIEW MONSTER: OMNOMNOMNOM! I NEED FOOD!**_  
__

_**Me: YOU HEARD THE MONSTER! REVIEW! Haha, Review please, or he'll eat me instead. D: **_

_**Do you want that to happen? **_

_**No. **_

_**;D**_


End file.
